The Doe, the Stag, and the Lion
by Lyla Domae
Summary: Dylan and James Potter are fraturnal twins, attending Herefordshire Private School, and are both smittten by a particular redhead. Read on as they battle to the death for the love of a doe with a dark past. Rated M for things to come.
1. Accepted

**Full Summary: Herefordshire's Outlook on Grammar, Writting, Arithmancy, Russian, Theatre and Scripture, a.k.a. HOGWARTS, is a private muggle school founded by wizards long ago. Lily Kate Evans, Alice Mae Prewett, Francis Allen Longbottom, James Harry Potter, Dylan Andrew Potter, and Severus Tobias Snape all recieved letters on the 1st of August, accepting them to the special school that has taught many docotors, proffessors, well-known authors, great philosophers, and even prime ministers. Most are ecstatic, some nervous, others anxious. **

**Lily, personnaly, was depressed and upset, not wanting anything to do with the school, for it drove her and her sister apart. Petunia Evans had always wanted to be accepted as a talented student of Herefordshire's special school but the headmaster, Albus Wulfrice Percival Brian Dumbledore, aparently thought otherwise. And so the sisters were driven apart. Though most of it had to do with Severus Snape, Lily's bisexual friend. By some miracle, the headmaster looked beyond the boy's sexuality and the fact that he lived on the streets of England, so Snape also got accepted to HOGWARTS.**

**In Herefordshire, however, Lily finds that things are not always as they seem.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**One:  
Accepted**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I always wondered what his lips tasted like, what his embrace felt like, how his voice sounded like.

I wonder, is it as musical as an angel or more like the hero's deep tone of safety?

I wonder if his lips taste of peppermint or cinnamon.

I wonder; does he smell like aftershave or the scent of the deep woods?

I wonder…

How would you respond to a simple statement?

One like, I've never stopped thinking about you ever since the day we first met?

*~*~*

It all started on a rainy summer day, a day of sadness and hope; a day of anger and disappointment. A day when the only thing I hear is the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I am oblivious to the pitter patter on the roof, deaf to my sister's soft whimpers, blind to the world.

"LILY!"

The sudden sound of my mother's yell shakes me out of my thoughtless daze.

I quickly grab my favorite green jacket before jumping down the carpeted stairs, barely making a sound save for the few breathless gasps from tears in my side.

I wonder, if it was James, would he—

I shake away the questions rousing in my head. I will NOT think about that now! I'm going on a date for goodness sakes!

I guess I have to backtrack a bit, don't I?

Well, you see, I had been secretly pining over James Potter three quarters of my entire life at Hogwarts that it had nearly knocked me out of my skin when his older brother, Dylan Potter, asked me to go with him to the Winter Solistice Ball.

You see, I had been hopelessly crushing on James Potter for such a long time that my good friend—Alice Prewett—advised me to take a different path for my heart for now.

She had said to live life to its fullest extent and widen my range, not just to one or two guys.

So then, ecstatic as I was, I accepted Dylan's request.

I'll admit; I was deeply taken by surprise when he asked me out. But as I gradually got used to the idea, I looked forward to the ball.

Every girl in my grade was buying dresses from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; the best dress-store in Diagon Alley. I was one of the worst. I put together all my savings and babysitting money and got the most gorgeous navy dress the store owned.

I myself hadn't been much of a girlie girl and so it was a bit of an improvement on my part. Or I guess you could call it that if you were obsessed with people looking "good", if you know what I mean.

And so I dressed my best for Dylan—the best singer in Hogwarts' school chorus, the gorgeous blond Ravenclaw in the back of the class, and the most popular guy all around, being the first born of the Prime Minister.

How was I supposed to refuse his offer of being his date to the Winter Solistice?

And let me just say we hit it off. The ball was a success, mainly because of the dark blue halter top dress I wore, showing off a generous amount of leg and cleavage.

Dylan couldn't take his eyes off me. But then of course, James was there as well, which complicated things.

He made my eyes lose focus from his blond brother and wander over to look into his deep hazel eyes with gorgeous flecks of green.

But after he retired to his house, I was left to peacefully stare at my date, the one who finally proclaimed me his girlfriend, the one with the voice of an angel and eyes like the heavens.

*~*~*

Gradually, after our first date together, people started to talk. Every time we passed by in the hallways, holding hands to class, people started whispering as soon as we were out of sight.

I know this because Alice, my o-so-wise best friend, always kept me informed of the latest gossip of Hogwarts.

She told me people were starting to talk about me and Dylan; that people disapproved.

According to her, it was said that Dylan used to order his past girlfriends around and beat them whenever he was in a bad mood.

However, I had been fed up enough of her older sister advice; I told her that people shouldn't be making stuff up.

Truth be told, I heard the same things when Dylan went out with Angelina DiOrdino.

They said he beat her, took full advantage of her, and threatened her if she even hinted on a break up.

Some even say they heard him rape her in the girls' locker room one day. They say her screams went on forever, unheard, misunderstood, a tragedy waiting to happen.

But no; he wouldn't do that...

Would he?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, a bit short. And kinda confusing. If you have any questions, you can either PM me or post a review with your question.**

**Still, I don't know if I should continue this story. I mean, yeah, I have lots of things planned for them all.**

**But still, whaddya think?**

**Reviews, anybody?**

**~Ly**


	2. A Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is sad. So yeah. Read.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Two:  
A Date**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As I entered the double doors of Hereforshire, I saw Alice already waiting there, no doubt planning to grill me for details on last night's date.

As soon as I reached my red locker, she began her interrogation.

"So, what happened? Where did he take you? Did he hold your hand? Did he kiss you? Did you snog in his car? Did he--"

"Ali, stop!"

"Sooooooooooo…?"

"Fine, I'll tell you!"

"Well…?"

"Okay, he took me to Madam Puddifoot's. You know, the small teashop on a little side street off the main High Street in Hogsmeade. Sure it was all lovey-dovey but still...it was nice. Sure, some hopeless waitresses tried to flirt with him—"

She giggled as I took out the necessary books for first period.

"But he let em off easy. After tea and biscuits, he took me to see a new movie and yes, we held hands in the dark cinema. Plus, he was really sweet yesterday."

"Oh, do tell," she said, her eyes curious and a smirk on her lips.

"When he opened the car door for me and when he got mad because the man at the popcorn stand was being rude."

"And…?" she asked, eyes like saucers.

"And, what?"

"DID HE KISS YOU?"

I felt my cheeks go red as the image of last night popped into my head.

"Wow, is he that good of a snogger?"

As I closed my locker and turned the dial, I nodded sheepishly and felt my face catch on fire.

"OH, MY—"

"Hey, Lils." I looked to my right and saw Dylan making his way towards us.

The next thing I knew, he smoothly wrapped his arm securely around my dainty waist and I nearly melt as his lips gently graze over mines. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey, Dylan." I couldn't believe he had such an effect on me even when we've only been going out so long. "Um, yeah, this is my friend, Alice Prewett. Ali, this is—"

"Dylan Potter, Lily's boyfriend, at your service!" he said, nodding to her. And like every other girl at Herefordshire, she nearly swoons.

I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that I was dating the star of the football team, best drummer of our school, and voted as handsomest to ever attend Herefordshire.

"So, Lils, you up for a butterbeer tomorrow? Me and the boys are going to The Three Broomsticks after the game, you want in? Your friend Lacy—"

"Alice," she corrected absentmindedly.

"Yes, if you want, you and Frank can come along."

I looked to my friend for permission. Every Friday night we had a sleepover/homework night and I didn't know if she would think I would be ditching her for my new boyfriend.

But a quick, silent nod and an excited squeal told me she thought quite the opposite.

Of course she would want her new boyfriend and life-time crush on the football team to be "in the crowd", along with her of course.

Still, we'd all be together which worked out perfectly.

"Er, sure, I'll come."

"Great!" he said, eyes shining like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I'll pick you up at seven then."

And my neck still tingled from that air-brush kiss he gave me before the late bell rang.

But what did I care about being late? I had a date to the game tomorrow night!

*~*~*

School passed by like a snail traveling by foot from Preston to Eastborne as I kept imagining how Friday would turn out. Finally, 6:25 arrived but I still didn't know what to wear.

Going through my big chestnut wardrobe, I began to panic. What do people wear to a football game that makes them look both good and at ease with everything?

Spaghetti strap, no. Baggy jeans, ew! Sunday dress, out of the question!

"Lily, what the hell are you doing?"

I looked behind me at the voice and see Petunia, my older sister, sticking her head through my bedroom door.

"Tuney, what do you want? Don't you have some big exam to go study for?" But she crossed my across my room nonetheless, unfazed by my question. Petunia, unfortunately, was taking college classes at the nearby community college and so still got to bother me while studying to be a nurse.

Like most siblings, we've fought non-stop at every single opportunity. Sure we were sweet sisters helping each other out, but that all changed ever since the acceptance letter to Herefordshire came in the mail. Thoguh when she brought her new boyfriend, Vernon, home for dinner... well let's just say that drove an even bigger wedge between us. Honestly, I could have sworn he must have been a pig in a past lifetime.

Finally, after going through my closet, tisk-tisking, and throwing things this way and that, Tuney rummaged out an old mini-skirt and a pair of black leggings and threw them on my bed.

"Now we just need a top to match," she said.

"Umm…Tuney…could I possibly, just this once, only this time, somehow, possibly…borrow—"

"--Something from my closet?" she asked, eyebrows drawn together. "Just this once, Lily! Or else I'll tell Mum and Dad about you sneaking out last week on a school night!"

"Alright, alright, I'll never touch anything of yours ever again!" I promised, crossing my heart.

Taking another precautious gaze, my sister said, "Follow me," as she lead us into her room across the hall.

After another round of rummaging, she pulled out a black halter top with silver sequence at the bottom and a silver pendant at the middle connecting the black straps.

"Now, put this on with your skirt and mum's hoop earrings that you 'borrowed' last summer," she said, as she kicked me out of her room. Following her orders, I donned her delicate blouse, careful not to rip it in some way lest she murder me, and pulled on my dark jean mini-skirt and black leggings then adjust mum's silver hoops on my ears as I made my way back to Tuney's room.

"Tuney, let me in! How do I look?" I demanded, knocking at her door.

She opened the door and ushered me in, sitting me down at her mirror and opening numerous drawers at a time.

"First the hair, then the make-up, so sit tight, sissy. With a halter top it's always good to have your hair down so let me get my mousse. And for goodness' sake, Lily, take your hair out of that silly turban!" my sister scolded, as she began searching for her beloved bottle.

I did as she asked, taking my wet hair out of the twisted towel, for I didn't want to infuriate Tuney when she's doing me a rare favor. After barely a few seconds, she returned from her drawers, hoisting up the bottle of mousse like a trophy, and began spraying my hair with it after a good, hard shake.

"Now, seeing as how you just took a shower, your hair should be just wet enough to become wavy in some way. Other girls' hair would surely curl at the mere contact with mousse, but no, it would surely be a miracle if your stubbornly dead-straight hair only bent a bit, this way and that."

After a while of rambling while twisting my hair and spraying it with tons of hairspray to keep it wavy, Tuney finally began to go through her make-up bag. Looking up, I saw her pull out her black eye-liner, some eye shadow, a bottle of foundation, blush, a mascara tube, and a fancy tube of really glossy lip gloss.

"Tuney, please don't turn me into the bride of Frankenstein or Dracula's daughter! Halloween's already passed!"

"Don't worry so much, little sister, I know what I'm doing!" she said.

Again, after a peculiarly long wait, she stepped back, took a long look, and said, "There," with a satisfied smile on her face.

I opened my eyes, fearing I'd been transformed into a monster on runway--one of those idols Tuney practically worships--but a mere short look made me breathless.

I looked…good. Pretty. Maybe even beautiful. Wow.

My hair came in shiny scarlet waves around my head, creating an angelic look. Shiny as copper.

And for the make-up, well, as they say, the least is the best. Mum had always told me subtlety goes a long way and I see now that it does. Instead of applying heavy amounts of make-up, Tuney had lightly outlined my eye in black liner and coloured my eyelids in dark eye-shadow, giving me a pair of, well, smoky eyes.

And I wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't even used the blush, for my cheeks looked colourless and yet mysterious in a way. Must be the foundation. And my lips; they were, well, generously covered in gloss but she still somehow managed to make them look just the right amount of kissable and not like I just spent hours licking my lips, covering them with saliva.

"Now, princess, don't you have a 'ball' to get to?" said my sister, bringing me out of my daydreams of tonight.

"Oh! Thanks, Tuney, I have to go. But really, thanks so much!" I said, stepping closer to hug her, but she stepped around me.

"Now, Lily, no messing your pretty hair and make-up with hugs!" she said, scolding, though I could see a soft smile cross her face.

As I ran out of her room, I heard her yell after me, "YOU FORGOT SHOES!"

Looking down at my bare feet, I realized she was right, and so I walked sheepishly back to her room.

"Heels," she said, bringing out her black pumps. But I quickly shook my head. After all the fancy-shmancy, I knew I had to have a little bit of sporty comfort in my outfit and went back in my room to pull on a pair of clean white socks and my new pair of black high-tops Dad bought me last month on my birthday.

"Fine, wear what you want. I still think the pumps would have been better!" said Tuney, head back through my door.

"Tuney, pumps are fashion. I'M going to a football game."

"Well, you still have to look good on you date!"

"But I don't wanna look that desperate, like you do with your sweetums _Verny_! I don't even get why you try so hard for him, Tuney. It's not like that daft slag's gonna turn you down for another girl. Face it, he's a fat ugly pig, is all. You should have dumped him the first time he asked you out!"

"Screw you! Verny's a sweet, kind man, unlike your show-off of a boyfriend, _Dylan. _What do you see in that rock-pounding drug-dealing git anyway?"

"He's not a drug-dealer, Tuney! He's a football player and an exceptionally good drummer! And what does fat Verny do, huh? That's right, nothing! All he does is sit around on a couch all day, eating crisps and getting fat in front of the telly!"

But before she could say anther word, I pushed her aside and walked out, stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door in her face.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next chappie'll probably be up Monday, the latest.**

**Again, reviews would be helpful. ;)**

**~Ly**


	3. Pure Bliss

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I own nothing. I'm too poor to afford it, aparently. This is all the government's fault. JK, JK! So yeah. Read.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Three:  
Pure Bliss**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As I sat in Dylan's cherry red sports car, enjoying the smooth drive and classic rock of the radio, I gradually forgot all about Tuney and the argument we'd just had. After a while, my eyelids drooped and I lost myself to the music.

The whole ride there, Dylan's hand never left mine as he brushed his finger softly over my knuckles to relax me. It felt rather…good, in a way. It sent goose-bumps up my arm yet still managed to make me feel at home in his warm car.

A while later, we arrived at the stadium. The school bus with the other players was already there; Dylan had begged coach to let him go in his own transportation so he could spend the ride with me. Sweet, I know. But as I made to get out of the door, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't go yet, Lily flower. Stay with me a sec." I thought he just wanted to talk about us, explain how our relationship is different than the ones he had with other girls.

What a fool I was. I should have known guys never like to talk. They hate getting emotional and only express their feelings by "manly actions" like hoots and brotherly punches and such.

But still…

As I turned back to him, I felt a pair of soft yet demanding lips crashing down on mine. My first instinct was to pull away and tell Dylan that I was not the type of girl to make a habit of passionate snogging in cars. But if I did, I thought he would think badly of me, labeling me an amateur, just another naïve little girl. And I didn't want to be labeled as such. So I kissed him back, brushing my tongue against his and drawing in ragged breath as his hands traveled up my shirt, leaving traces of flames on my skin.

And so I leaned further into the kiss, lost in the obscurity of Dylan. Though I always thought of myself as a controlled person, I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape my throat as he bit down on my lower lip.

After a while of tongues brushing against each other, hands exploring further than before, I began to grow uneasy about time—as I always did.

"Dy—Dylan, shouldn't we go now?" I shivered as his fingers gently brushed against the inside of my thigh. I was grateful that we hadn't moved to exploring beyond trousers; I was definitely not ready for that part of our sexual relatioship. If he did touch me there, without the thick fabric of my jeans barring his hands, I would just die from feelings welling out.

"Aw, come on, why now? The guys can wait," he mumbles against my mouth.

"The other players, yeah. But…Dyl—Dylan!"

"Cor, I love it when you say my name like that, Lils," he said, hand still on my bum.

I let out a ragged sigh. "Dylan, you know your coach's not as forgiving…"

"Damn, you're right," he whispered, starting to draw back. "Wait, one more."

Though our first kiss was stacked away in my head as the greatest one between us, I was still puzzled as to how every time our lips met it was different, in a way. This time, even though the kiss was short, it was filled with sweet passion—teeth colliding, lips hurried, tongues exploring with intensity.

And honestly, because he's not pushing or anything, I couldn't wait to explore deeper boundaries that made up him who is Dylan.

"Hey in there!" I look at my window and see Alice with a knowing grin plastered on her face. I got out, gave Dylan a hug and a whispered "good luck" and followed Alice to our seats. Kristina—my other best friend from Herefordshire, a blond German girl I've known since forever—was already waiting for us at the benches, looking our way with a worried smile on her face. As soon as we sat down, Alice began her lecturing.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," she said, shaking her head at me. "I never knew that out of the three of us, you would be the first to loose your virginity. And shagging in a car, no less!"

"Ali, we didn't _do_ anything!"

"Don't dare lie to me, Lily! Shame on you!" she exclaimed, mockingly slapping me across the face.

"Alice, I'm serious! We did nothing beyond snogging and…stuff!" I objected as giggles began erupting up my throat. "Honestly! Though…to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind going further…"

"Lily Kate Evans, how dare you!" Again, the mock slap. "You wouldn't dare! We all suspected Kris here would be the first one brought to womanhood,"—Kris blushed, looking away—"but according to her numerous very annoyed ex-boyfriends, she's not even a quarter way there!"

"Well, none of the guys just seem right, somehow, Ali," Kris said, avoiding eye-contact.

"Still, I _was_ hoping it'd be me and Frank, before you guys and whoever!"

"Dylan, definitely," I replied with certainty. "The way I feel around him, how he treats me, how sweet he is, his great personality… Cor, even his heartbeat calms me down at times. So, no doubt about it, he's the one," I confide in my two best friends, staring off unto the football field at my knight in shining armor.

"Lee, don't take this the wrong way, sweets," Kris warns. "But don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about ex right now? Goodness, see? You still turn into a tomato even around the word! How would you be if it actually happened to you?!"

"Kris—" I began.

"Don't 'Kris' me, Lily. I'm serious. You know how he is with other girls! He just throws them all away when he gets what he wants!"

"No, I'm not like other girls! Kris, me and Dylan…Dylan and I, we just aren't like that. We're different… He said so…"

"Sweetie, trust me on this, not all things guys tell you are true—especially on the topic of a relationship."

"_Any_ relationship," Alice added in. "Even old ones. Ugh, if I ever get my hands on that little Larry, he's gonna wish he didn't lie to me about his ex-girlfriend being '_just a friend!_'" she said, imitating her old boyfriend's American accent.

"But…I just feel safe around him, guys. I feel like I can trust him with anything. He treats me like I'm actually worthy of his time. Like I'm special to him. He protects me, in a way. In many a way, actually…"

"Lily," Kris said, taking my shoulders and forcing me to face her. "You need to see someone. To talk to someone. Anyone. A psychiatrist—like my mum, maybe you mum, a professor, anyone!"

"You mean, get help," I replied numbly.

"Yes, special help from ones who know about your situation or even ones who know you internally."

"I'm not crazy, Kris," I whispered, my eyes fixed on a stain on the bench afront me. Some poor person must have spilled their coffe there. Imagine that, a whole cup of coffe, wasted.

"Lily, we never said you were! But being with Dylan, the effects he has on you, isn't normal! My mum says if you see a girl throwing herself at guys, the reason would most likely be that she didn't have much of a healthy father figure in her life—or any male figure, from brother to grandfather. Lily," she sighed. "Sweets, we know you don't like to hear this, but…your dad's dead—"

"I know, Kris!" I cried, tears threatening to break out from the sharp turn of this conversation.

"Lily, listen to her," Alice begged, staring at me with a mixture of compassion and sympathy.

"What I'm trying to say here, is that your dad's dead. I know you don't like to hear it, but your actions may be because it saddens you to no longer have that fatherly figure in your life anymore, so you try to get close to the first person who asks you out, one who can protect you."

"Kris, I told you, I'm not some wacko loon!" I repeat.

"And I told you, I'm not saying you are. It's just one of those everyday things. My mum had this patient once. Normal girl, just like you, Lily. She made up a nice bloke she developed feelings for, just to protect her from the fact that she accidentally fired the gun at her kidnapper when she was only eight years old!"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask, as a man with a thick Irish accent began to announce the names of the players.

"What I'm saying is, Lily, the girl didn't even realize she made up the boy until she got help! Now, I'm not saying it must be something as deep as the girl's problem with her lawyer mum's trial case. Hell, it may even be something as simple as because you haven't grieved properly for your dad!"

"Maybe," I agree, yet a bit more distracted by my boyfriend's current goal.

For the second time that day, I felt myself drift away from another argument. I don't know how it happens, it just does sometimes. I loose myself in thoughts and may very well stay there unless someone pulled me back to reality.

It's like I put myself in this little bubble--my personal space where I either pay half attention to what's going on around me or just loose myself to thoughts and debates on feelings.

Sometimes I wonder...

Can I ever stop it? Just stop drifting away into my own little world where nothing can hurt me?

Do I even want to?

Do I even want to tear myself away from this pure bliss?

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry if there were any confusions before about what sport Dylan plays. Cuz first it was basketball, then i changed it to football(soccer in england), but forgot to change it in chapter 2.

As for those of you how were expecting sumthin quite different, sowwy. Sincerely, I promise you James will fit into the whole picture here!

As for magic, you'll see MAYBE bits and pieces, unless you guys think this should be an all muggle thing. I could have them take magic classes at Herefordshire and keep it a secret from the world, or the fanfic could be strictly all-muggle.

It's all up to you.

As for reviews, pretty please tell me what you thought or I won't have the spirit to write any more. Yes, it's sad. Reviews are the main thing that make me WANT to write, if that makes sense.

**Fun Fact: the girl that Kris was talking about--the one with the imaginary boyfriend and lawyer mom--is a fictionary character from the book _The Night I Disappeared_ and it's by Julie Reece Deaver. Good book. I recommend it. :)**

So yeah. Read and review. :)

~Ly ^^


	4. Complicated Thoughts and Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Nothing!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Four:  
Complicated Thoughts and Mixed Feelings**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I leaned against my dresser, studying the way my black silk nightgown looked against my pale white skin. Loose scarlet ringlets cascaded softly over my shoulders as I pretended not to be interested in the guy in my bed.

"Flower, come here—or am I going to have to come over and get you?"

I smiled mischievously at the ground, the raised my green eyes to face him, staring into his shining hazel ones.

After slinking back to the bed, I slid under the white silk sheets of the queen-sized bed, and nestled next to him.

"Lily, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. I'm so in love with you, it's crazy," he said, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Really, James?" I smiled, and reached for him…and woke up to find myself lying on the thick red carpet of our dormitory, facing the dark ceiling.

I quickly got up, aching from the hard fall, and yanked my sheets over me, shivering in the cold atmosphere. With no one in it, I had no body heat to bask in. Dylan always kept me warm. But…

_Did I just have a dream about James,_ I thought to myself. _James?! I haven't fantasized about him in months! Why should I be thinking of him now? Now that I have Dylan…_

Ever since James's brother had first asked me out, I couldn't think of anyone but him. Dylan—the eldest of the prime minister's twins, the one with the clear blue eyes and everlasting warmth in his presence. Dylan—the one with the voice of an angel and various abilities outshining any boy in all of England. How could my mind still have had room for James when I had Dylan all to myself? How?!

I remember how I felt in my dream state—full of absolute delight and anticipation. For James! How could I have feelings for my boyfriend's brother? Sure, I fancied James a while before I even had thoughts about Dylan. But…

What was happening to me? Was my mind playing tricks on me just to torture me? Or were my subconscious thoughts reflecting on inner feelings?

I didn't know. I truly wasn't sure. How could I be? I had just had a dream about spending a night with an ex-crush. An ex-crush who confessed his undying love for me.

Mulling this over, complicated thoughts and mixed feelings somehow managed to cause wet tears to escape my tightly shut eyes and I soon found myself wallowing and crying for nothing in general.

Just complicated thoughts and mixed feelings.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review, or I dont know if anyone's reading this. Therefore it makes no sense to update when no one's reading.**

**Please and thank you,**

**~Ly ^^**


End file.
